


Keep Me Warm

by Daerrii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerrii/pseuds/Daerrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel worries about the health of house elves and Dean just wants to be warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

Dean rubbed his hands together, bringing them in front of his mouth to puff hot air onto his palm as he made his way down from the boys dormitory into the Gryffindor common room. He scanned his eyes across the room before settling on the dark haired figure sitting on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace. Dean grinned and quickly made his way over only to stop halfway when he saw what was in front of the couch. Three of the Hogwarts house elves were standing there, all in varying stages of distress. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes and walked over.

"Cas!" He snapped as he threw himself on the couch next to his boyfriend, "I told you to stop doing your spew thing".  
"It's not pronounced spew Dean" Castiel said, briefly pausing from trying to fit a large yellow lumpy thing of a hat onto the head of a house elf, to glare at Dean.  
"It's S.P.E.W, it stands for society for the promo-"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Point is, they don't want your stupid hats"  
But Castiel merely tutted under his breath and turned back to the poor elf still standing in front of him. Dean looked over to the other two house elves, both adorned with the same lumpy hats, as they cleaned up the leftover cups from the coffee table and quickly ran out of the room, but not before throwing Dean an expression of dislike.  
"You're only offending them Cas" Dean said as he looked back at the remaining elf who had turned to look at him with large pleading eyes, Dean could only smile apologetically.  
"And I would really feel a lot better if you didn't go around offending the ones in charge of my food"  
"But it's winter Dean" Castiel said, finally fitting the hat over the elf's large ears before letting it run back to the kitchen, to burn the offending clothing no doubt.  
"They're cold"

Then, to Deans horror, Castiel picked up a pair of knitting needles and yarn from the floor to start on another horrendous accessory.  
"I'm cold too but you never make me anything"  
"I thought you didn't like my hats" Castiel said sounding amused.  
"Yeah well…" Dean grumbled, watching Castiel knit, "if you make it…"  
Fine then, have it your way Dean thought and smiled as he got an idea.  
He shifted closer to Castiel on the couch before throwing himself onto Cas' body, linking his arms around Castiel's waist and burying his face against Cas' neck.  
"Dean!" Castiel shouted in surprise, dropping his knitting onto the floor. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm cold and if you're not gonna make me anything then I'll just have to look for other ways to get warm" Dean said, tightening his arms.  
"I thought you didn't like cuddling" Castiel said bemusedly, shifting a bit so Dean can settle in between his legs, warm body resting on top.  
"We're not cuddling" Dean scoffed softly, lifting his head to look at Castiel, so close that the tips of their noses were touching.  
"We're sharing body heat"  
"Ah" Castiel replied softly, "I suppose I can help with that" and moved forward, closing the space between them.


End file.
